Days Of Our Lives
by Idioteva
Summary: Tsuna and Gokudera go to watch Yamamoto's first pro baseball game that will be a day he will never forget


"Wow aren't these queues amazing Gokudera?"

Tsuna gazed around in amazement at the lines upon lines of people standing outside the baseball stadium. It was much, much larger than any they had been to before because this was a stadium made for the Pros. Today was Yamamoto's first day of playing in the Major League. He had invited them to come and watch him play, the same way they used to in high school before the mafia world consumed them.

Tsuna turned to Gokudera who still hadn't responded. His hands were in his suit pockets staring at the floor at nothing in particular. None of the guardians went out without wearing their suits anymore. When they didn't, it felt like a betrayal to what they were. Gokudera not responding to Tsuna though was unusual, even more so since he was no longer the self proclaimed right hand man but the real deal.

"Gokudera? Are you alright?" Tsuna rested his hand on his right hand's shoulder, shaking him slowly. Gokudera's face shot up to meet Tsuna's in bewilderment, as if he didn't even know where he was.

"Forgive me tenth." Gokudera said panicked as he bowed his head apologetically. "I should have been paying more attention."

Tsuna smiled at Gokudera reassuringly, his expression the exact same as when he was younger. "It's alright Gokudera. Today we are here to have fun, Yamamoto insisted." Tsuna glanced down at Gokudera's hands noticing how one of them was cupped in his pocket. Tsuna smirked, almost shadowing the way Reborn used to. "Anyway, this is defiantly a day Yamamoto will never forget right? His first big game."

Gokudera turned is head away in a poor attempt to hide his slight blushing."It's only a Baseball game. Only family business is truly important."

Tsuna smirked. "Your right, it is. Now lets go in before it starts."

The two of them walked alongside the queues, gaining many confused and some disgusted looks from the attendees as they skipped the queues. Upon reaching the font gate and being stopped by security, Tsuna merely showed them his Vongola ring before apologies were given and they were let through. Shocked gasps and mumblings came from the crowd as they entered; having connections always had it's perks.

Up in he VIP room above the batters plate, Tsuna began to make himself comfortable in a large red chair. With this being Yamamoto's first game, he had gone through the luxury of buying the room out so they could be left in peace. He glanced over at Gokudera who within seconds of entering the room had already lit a cigarette. " I just wish this bloody game started already."

"The game will begin in five minutes, please return to your seats" Sounded over the intercom around the stadium.

"Hmm? There's no rush is there Gokudera?'

Gokudera bit the end of the cigarette as a faint blush covered his face. "No tenth."

Tsuna chuckled in his chair as he leaned back and smiled at his guardian. "You should relax Gokudera, it's only a game. Yamamoto should be the one worried, not you."

Gokudera inhaled deeply before blowing out the smoke, "Your right boss." Gokudera made his way over to the window, leaning on the rails in front of the glass. He gazed down down at the fiel, his eyes locked onto where the two teams would come out.

Tsuna glanced at the chair next to him and then back to Gokudera who's only movement was to pull away the cigarette whie exhaling the smoke. "I hope you can relax and enjoy the game Gokudera," Tsuna thought to himself as the announcement for the game's starts ring throughout the stadium.

Cheers thunder ran around the stadium as the game finished, the Tokyo Yakult Swallows winning the game from their disappointing start thanks to their new rookie Yamamoto Takeshi. Because he had made such a big impresson in his first game, the news reporters swarmed around him. From the VIP room all that could be see was that familiar black tuft of hair lost in a sea of people. Tsuna and Gokudera watched Yamamoto on the big screen instead as he laughed the same way he always did for them. It was obvious that he was nervous just by looking at him but he was used to getting attention like this when he was back in high school so it wasn't that big a deal.

"That was a good game wasn't it Gokudera?"

"Pfft, it's only baseball". Obviously Gokudera's feelings hadn't changed no matter how many times they watched the idiot play even though his gaze couldn't leave the big screen and the smiling idiot on it.

"I guess we should be heading off now." Tsuna gestured towards to screen as he stood up. "It doesn't look like they are going to let him go anywhere anytime soon after that performance.

"I…" Gokudera continued staring at the screen. "I'm going to wait…."

Tsuna smiled at Gokudera, not phased at all. "I thought you would so I called Ryohei during the intermission to come drive for me instead."

Fear shot through Gokudera as he realised it was as if Tsuna could see right through him, which he could, he was the Tenth after all. Tsuna merely smiled at his startled right hand man as he passed by, resting his hand firmly on his shoulder. "Good luck." Tsuna left the room quietly as Gokudera stood frozen by his boss' words.

Outside the locker area, Gokudera was pacing the hallway already on his fifth cigarette. He had seen at least half the team already come out the locker room since he arrived. Just how long was this guy going to take? Just as he was about to light up a sixth the door opened, his head shooting around to see Yamamoto. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt because showing up to a game in a suit would arouse suspicion. He looked rather surprised to find Gokudera waiting for him to come out.

"If I knew you were waiting I would have gotten ready faster," Yamamoto laughed as an apology.

Gokudera put the cigrette back in the packet, waiting a few moments before finally stuffing it in his jacket and talking. "You better be. You owe me now for making me wait."

"How do you want me to pay you back? With…you know what?" Yamamoto blushed slightly, twiddling his fingers in embarrassment. In public he still acted like a teen about that subject.

"Well…" Gokudera hesitated for a few moments before taking a large gulp. "I would actually like you to show me the baseball field."

"Eh? But you hate baseball why would you want to see the-"

"Just take me to the field Goddamit!" Gokudera snapped.

"Ok, ok, we will go. I'm sure they will let us after today's performance." Yamamoto gestured for Gokudera to follow him as he entered the locker room almost skipping at the prospect of Gokudera actually showing some interest for once. The bomber took a few moments to take a couple of deep breaths before following through the locker room door.

Gokudera never really knew how big a baseball pitch actually was. It looked kind of small when you looked down on it from the school roof, as if insects were playing instead. Being there with all the stands towering around him, it felt almost suffocating. What must it be like when people are actually in the seats. Yamamoto must have been special to be able to take that pressure.

Yamamoto laughed nervously, not really ever planning or expecting to be in this situation. He never thought Gokudera would ever want to hear about a baseball pitch let alone be on it. They both were standing on the batter's mound. "Erm well, this is where the batter stands to well, bat. Ha ha there isn't much to explain is there?". Gokudera was staring at the floor, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he messed with the dirt around the wound with the tip of his shoe. "Gokudera you don't look as if your interested." Yamamoto sighed. "Maybe I should just stop-"

"Whets that over there?" Gokudera interrupted, pointing behind Yamamoto.

Yamamoto turned towards where Gokudera had been pointing. "Oh that! That's the bunker. That's where the team stays when there not batting. It can feel a little crowded at…Hey Gokudera are you-"

Yamamoto turned around to face Gokudera, but instead found himself looking at thin air where he used to be. As he checked downwards though he saw Gokudera kneeling down on one knee on the batter's plate. His face turned away even though he had no more bangs to hide his scarlet face and outstretched in his hand was a golden band nestled in an elegant case.

"Go..Gokudera…Does this mean…?"

"It means will you marry me, you idiot!"

Silence fell over the stadium, the only sound being Gokudera's breath as it began to quicken, his arm beginning to tremble. Tears were now starting to roll down his face. "If you don't want to…then just say so! Get it bloody well done wh…"

However he was cut short as he found Yamamoto's weight almost falling on top of him as he wrapped his arms around him. The pitcher's head found itself nuzzled into the suit's collar weeping. "I will Hyato," Yamamoto sniffed."I will." Yamamoto managed to lift his head to face his new fiancé who was still staring at him almost in disbelief . "I wasn't sure if you felt inclined to that sorta thing so I never asked…"

Gokudera's arms dropped to his side, as tears began to trail down his face. He really had said yes; he had really been accepted. Yamamoto wrapped himself around Gokudera again, embracing him with all of his will. "I love you Hyato."

They both lifted their heads together, gazing into each others eyes. "I…love you too baseball idiot." Yamamoto's smile gleamed brighter as their lips met in passionate embrace.

A few minutes later, Yamamoto pulled back, wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve before laughing in his normal carefree way. "I guess this means I have to buy you a ring now too."

"It better not be a prissy girlie thing."

Yamamoto chuckled almost winding Gokudera in the process of hugging him again tightly. "I won't, you know I know you better than that."


End file.
